


Late Night Call

by plingo_kat



Series: Late Night Call [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard owes him <em>so much</em> for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3710.html?thread=8519038) at the ME kink meme.

Kaidan wakes to the chirping of his omni-tool. He groans. A message at – he checks – 0300, when he’d just gotten to sleep two hours before?

“Yes?” he says curtly. No image pops up on the display; the sender either doesn’t want to be seen, or is using up all available resources to keep the channel open. Kaidan is leaning towards the former. Anybody who would contact him directly through his omni-tool and not through more public forms of communications most likely has something to hide.

“Alenko?” a female voice says. It sounds annoyed. Faint music pulses in the background.

“Who’s asking?” Kaidan says. He isn’t inclined to be polite, not right then.

“I’m a concerned citizen, and that’s all you need to know,” the female voice says. Kaidan places a semi-distinct lilt to the words: an asari accent.

“And what are you concerned about?”

“Commander Shepard,” and oh, Kaidan has heard that strictly controlled annoyance before, with anybody unfortunate enough to be the object of attention when Shepard was in a _mood_ , “is creating a disturbance at my… _establishment_. I thought that you might want to come pick him up before he gets into more trouble than he can handle.”

Kaidan is already pulling on a pair of pants and shrugging into his jacket. “Shepard can handle a lot of trouble,” he replies coolly. “But I get your point. Which _establishment_ is this?”

“Prugatory,” the voice says. “Be quick about it. I think he’s moved on to krogan, now.”

The communication winks out. Kaidan curses, hopping on one foot as he pulls on his boots. No time to lace them up. _Figures._ When Kaidan gets there, Shepard better make it up to him.

   
  
  


Kaidan consciously relaxes his jaw as the doors to Purgatory slide open, strobing lights and pounding bass setting up shop in his temples and at the base of his skull. The migraine is going to come on faster than usual due to lack of sleep.

Strangely, it isn’t immediately obvious where Shepard is. Kaidan had expected blood, flying bodies, screams – all the signs of a really good bar fight – but business seemed to be going on as usual. Except…

There’s a knot of people crowding around one section of the dance floor, all more attentive than any sort of dancing should warrant. Kaidan is too far away (and too short, he admits to himself) to see what they’re looking at. Whatever it is, he bets Shepard will be right in the middle of it.

He weaves and shoulders his way through the crowd, grunting _excuse me_ and _coming through, sorry_. What greets him isn’t at all what he expects.

“Y’remind me of him,” Shepard is slurring, practically draped over a krogan mercenary. Kaidan gapes. Shepard peers more closely at the krogan’s face. “Though – though not reeeeeally, Wrex has the, the things.”

The mercenary growls. Shepard gives him a swift punch to the forehead, and he subsides again. Kaidan gapes some more.

“The face things!” Shepard says, like he’s remembered something important. “And, and I think he wash, was _bigger_. Hadda bigger hump.” He pats the mercenary’s armored back. “Not that y’hump ishn’t nice. S’a good hump.”

Kaidan makes a strangled noise, loud enough to catch Shepard’s attention.

“Kaidan!” he beams, and slithers off the krogan. Kaidan absently admires the grace inherent in the movement, even when Shepard is dead drunk. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“He yours, human?” the krogan rumbles.

“Yep!” Shepard says, just as Kaidan nods. The krogan levels his middle finger at Kaidan. “You’re lucky I was in a good mood, or your human would be paste.”

“Aw, don’ be jealous,” Shepard says from where he’s hanging onto Kaidan’s left shoulder, leaving Kaidan’s weapon hand free to hover over his pistol. “I coulda took you out too, if’n y’wanted.”

“You’ve got a quad, human,” the krogan says. “And I’ll be sure to let my companions,” he kicks a dark lump Kaidan realizes is a prone body, “know it when they heal. Don’t do it again.”

Shepard waves goodbye as the krogan thuds off. Then he focuses his attention on Kaidan.

“Hey there, handsome.” His breath tickles Kaidan’s neck, the smell of alcohol strong. “Wanna have a drink with me?”

Kaidan automatically wraps an arm around Shepard’s waist as the other man leans into him, nuzzling into the hinge of his jaw. He eyes the crowd still watching them.

“Um,” he says.

A couple people in the crowd gesture frantically for him to say yes.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Kaidan says.

There are some _boos_.

Shepard pulls away just far enough to pout at him. Kaidan’s seen the man tear through geth and husks and rachni; he shouldn’t be able to look like that.

“Kai _dan_ ,” Shepard says in something Kaidan is too polite to call a whine.

“I think we should get you back to the _Normandy_ ,” Kaidan says. He still feels kind of blank. “Come on.”

Shepard follows him willingly enough, although Kaidan does have to keep a hand on his arm so he doesn’t wander off. The crowd parts for them, dispersing as they realize the entertainment is over.

“You jus’ get outta bed?” Shepard asks, before biting the back of Kaidan’s neck. Kaidan nearly trips.

“Ah—stop that,” he says, and bats away Shepard’s hands as they try to sneak under the hem of his shirt. “And yes, I did get called out of bed to get you, so show a bit of gratitude. Why were you at Purgatory anyway?”

“Wanna forget,” Shepard mumbles into his shoulder, low words almost lost under the chime of the elevator arriving. “Y’smell good, Kaidan.”

“Thanks,” Kaidan says, pulling him into the elevator. He nods at the salarian standing in the corner, mouths a _sorry_.

“Y’always smell good,” Shepard purrs, and Kaidan jumps when a hand clamps down firmly on his ass.

“Shepard!” He denies that he yelps. It’s an exclamation of surprise, that’s all.

“Kaidan,” Shepard replies, and kisses him. It’s clumsy, too rough and too wet but Kaidan still opens up to let Shepard’s hot tongue stroke along his own, tasting artificial fruit flavoring and the sharp bite of alcohol.

“Shepard,” he gasps, tearing his head away. He takes a step back, looking nervously over at the salarian. “Stop it, you’re drunk.”

“I know,” Shepard says, completely unhelpfully, and licks at Kaidan’s jaw. Kaidan swallows. “I wanna suck your cock.”

 _Jesus_. Kaidan shudders, thinking about it – wet heat, strong hands at his hips, bright blue eyes staring devilishly up at him – but no, not here, not like this.

“We’re in an elevator,” he says, hoping that non-logic will make sense to Shepard in his inebriated state. “With other people. We can’t.”

“Why not?” Shepard’s eyes are dilated, heavy-lidded as he crowds Kaidan back against the wall. Shit. Shepard is stronger than him unless Kaidan uses his biotics, and the situation isn’t nearly bad enough for that. “Don’ tell me y’re shy, Alenko.”

“ _Ah,_ ” Kaidan says as Shepard palms the front of his pants, rubbing the heel of his hand over the material with long, firm strokes. The salarian is staring at them. “Oh. Mhm, _John_ , stop.”

“You don’t really want me to stop,” Shepard breathes in his ear, a wet flick of tongue on the lobe, before he drops gracefully to his knees. Jesus fucking _Christ_.

Kaidan stares helplessly at the salarian, whose eyes widen before turning away. Thankfully, before Shepard can do more than exhale hotly over the bulge in Kaidan’s trousers (and that’s _more_ than enough, when did his night get so out of control) the elevator gives a _ding!_ and the doors slide open.

Kaidan hauls Shepard up, slinging the man’s arm over his shoulders to control his reach.

“Sorry,” he says to the salarian as they stumble out, voice hoarse.

Shepard owes him _so much_ for this.


End file.
